


Shirtsleeves

by Rach4040



Series: Skz Hogwart AU [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts AU, M/M, kind of. sequel-ish? more like a short addition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: Jisung's on the Hogwarts Express back to King's Cross, while Minho stays at Hogsmeade Station. But life could be worse, Jisung decides, as he curls up in his boyfriend's hoodie and daydreams about seeing him again soon.





	Shirtsleeves

**Author's Note:**

> i'd strongly advise reading the first part of this series before this, just for some context maybe, but even if u dont u should be fine

Jisung leans out of the train window, waving to Minho as the train slowly gains speed. Minho blows him a kiss, and Jisung mimes catching it, pressing his fist to his chest while giggling to himself. Minho’s adorably silly. And he’s Jisung’s boyfriend!

Somewhere behind him Jisung hears someone mutter a “Gross,” right before the train rounds a corner and soon Minho and Hogsmeade station are out of view. Jisung pouts, leans out a bit further to maybe get another glimpse of his boyfriend, but to no avail. All Jisung sees are stormy grey skies and tall, grass-covered hills.

Jisung sighs. He’s sad to be leaving Minho so soon after they’d gotten together but can’t find it in himself to be truly upset. A wide smile is fixed on Jisung’s face, a fluttery feeling in his stomach and thoughts of Minho all over his mind, so what can Jisung really complain about? Plus, he’s just stolen Minho’s hoodie not five minutes ago, scent wafting all around him, familiar and comforting.

Jisung doesn’t protest when Woojin pulls him back inside the train by the back of his (well, Minho’s) hoodie, telling Seungmin, sitting at the other window seat across from Jisung, to close the window. “You’ll see him again soon,” Woojin says sweetly, then hands Jisung a small pumpkin tart.

“And we all know how disgusting you seeing Minho again will be. That’ll work better than any of the Weasleys’ Puking Pastilles, I can already see it,” Seungmin complains loudly, making the others in their cabin laugh, most of them letting out sounds of agreement.

“It’ll be one of the best moments of my life and me and Minho will be as disgusting as we please, thank you very much,” Jisung answers, munching on his pumpkin tart. Somehow the others find something else to talk about, but Jisung curls up in his seat instead, pulling the hoodie’s hood over his head and the collar over the lower part of his face, effectively building a small sphere of _Minho_ around himself, and spends most of the train ride staring out of the window and dreaming of when he sees Minho again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title's from Ed SHeeran's song. Shirtsleeves. whoda thought. idk it came up on shuffle and i was like. i need a title. somewhat kinda fits. sure, lets take it.
> 
> anyways, i feel kinda bad posting this as its own work when its so short. but i hope u enjoyed anyways? let me know via comments/kudos or on [tumblr](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
